sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Hello Society Matron HEY BROTHER! WHAT IS UP!? I AM A FRIEND OF YOURS AND YOU JUST DON'T REMEMBER IT. REMEMBER? KINTERGARTEN? I SHAVED YOUR HEAD, REMEMBER? YOU WAS ALL LIKE GANGSTA AND LAFFIN BOUT IT. --TakaNordas 01:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) LET'S HAVE SEX IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE DETROIT K-MART AGAIN. THAT WAS FUN. --TakaNordas 01:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ONE TIME I HAD 7 HOES ON ME AT ONCE --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) WHO NEEDS HIS TEDDY WOMPHUM? --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RED MY BLOG OR PHAL ME Spam Blogger Wonderful. We've got a spam blogger/new user. Thank god I'm on recent change patrol these days...our IP jerk made me especially focused lately. W SHUT UP YO UGLY NIGGA Ironically, I know this dude from another wiki...as much of a jerk then as he is now. Lol no. I'm amused by weirdos too. If I want to make us look better, I've got to follow the rules I laid down :O --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 01:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) My best guess is that he searched my username and found us. He's a bizerrk stalker. No. He'll go away. He was gone for several years and came back...like some kind of derranged virus. We'll call him Shingles. Thankfully there have been no attacks yet today. So nice...so silent...so (like Gollum) precious.... Anyways, do you mind working on the Biography section of Sphinx? It needs more sub-sections and expansions. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 03:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Kk. Hopefully we can fix this dumb place up over the weekend. Good Sphinx resource Hello, I have found an excelent Sphinx source - Sphinx Fan Network. --TakaNordas 05:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I have vidoes too by fans Cartoon Tube | Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Fanimations --TakaNordas 05:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Looks like I'll be adding that to the case he is already in... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 05:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) IT NOT PORN YOU UGLY NIGGA! --TakaNordas 05:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I no yo ar but whut am I. --TakaNordas 05:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good sir, tonight I rest. I rest eternal. Goodnight and God be with you as He bless. --TakaNordas 05:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) have fun with yor twhathinhinging, and how do u code source links as perscribed by you earlier? --TakaNordas 05:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So i cen salaivaramade. interested much? --TakaNordas 06:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good news! I'm going to be making some new infoboxes. Our wiki will look awesome when I'm done fixing these templates. Bhuaaha! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 15:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) - bows - I'll continue work tomorrow. Busy day riding coasters. Anyways, I'm working on policy guides and stuff too so we don't have nitwits that go against the rules and they get mad because we didn't have a policy section that had the rules... so, yeah. That's where I'll be. I've decided to delete the wiki. It just isn't getting anywhere. Sloof Lirpa Yeah! Awesome! I have tricked the mysterious Sphinx. We've been hacked! Look at the homepage! LOL I know. April Fools. Some more good news - I've set up work hours. We'll be working 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and 365 days a year (366 on leap years) for the next 10 years. Isn't that awesome!? Aw, darn. - snatches it up before Per Ankh changes his mind - Yeah, well, um....you're right Anyways, how do you like the new sections added to the character template (Example - Tutankhamen) P.S. I've got a job if you want to take it. If you could pick out and upload some of these images it would be a major help. Ok. And by the way, this case closes tomorrow if you have any final words for it. The IP dude is toast as far as I'm concerned. IN REGARDS A) MY GRAMAR IS FINE! EXAMIN YOUR OWN! B) WTF!? OF COURSE IT IS! WHAT DICTIONARY YOU READING? C) Dern it --TakaNordas 02:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) AHHHG! What the heck just happened to the Canopic Vase page? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 02:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just added it into the case.... Ok. This'll be the only exception though. Here's a thought - We could give them a 1 week ban (the time the case is open) and only allow them to comment (if that is possible) or talk on talk pages. That way, they couldn't commit crimes too big. I just think the court idea makes us look a little more fair towards offenders. Dude, what the heck... I do. But it is against wiki policy to use that kind of language. Didn't say that. I'm thinking a bit differently... By the way, I'm uploading a lot more images right now...awesome, right? Plus the items pages are getting revamped. Yeah. I'm awesome. I know. You think I'm awesome. By thinking that, you just increased your IQ. Featured Content Any ideas for new featured content? It's been the same stuff for months now and I'd like to change it. Alright! Sounds pretty cool. Set's one of my favorite characters. - bows - New featured content is comin' tomorrow. Mobile Game Got any information on the mobile game or know anyone who does? I think the wiki would look better if we had information on the mobile game too. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) K. I'll research it some. Oh, check out the new and improved Akhenaten page. Congrats - I've decided to keep you as featured user over me :D Honestly, man. I don't give you enough praise for the help you have been to this wiki. -Gives you badges - By the way... I added a little somethin' to your user page - let's see if you can find it... {bro-hug turns each other into paper mummy size} Ow. By the way, just developed an infobox for users - Template:User Infobox. Look ok? - bows - Thank you. By the way, if you need a project, the Set page is a freaking mess.... Hmm. Good point. Template Issue For whatever reason, the boxes on the Characters page is having trouble with the character boxes being level. It seems that the boxes with the Placeholder image are the ones having this trouble. Any clue? I'm not of a code editor, but it doesn't seem like a code problem. I have no clue what the heck is goin' on with it. I'll take a closer look. - is off to see the wizard...wait...I mean template... - Dang, with a little work, we can turn this wiki into a musical. I've casted you as Dorothy. How do the new color schemes look on the Monster Box and Monster infobox templates (See 'em in action). Darn. LOL...I didn't read the text until I posted that O,o so, no I am not. Coward. jk Good boy. You're catching on. I'm going on a page creation purge. No one shall stand in my way! - charges - By the power of Set, I shall bring power to this wiki! - incinerates you to ashes - BWHAUAHAHAHA And why might that be? Dammit I knew it was too good to be true. (At this point, I'm wondering if any other editors have seen these chats...and if they have, what they think of us...) On a more serious note...I'm getting the categories taken care of. Some never got content added to them o,O I'm working hard on this wiki so when I leave for long periods of time I don't feel so bad. I have kind of an interesting idea to help promote our wiki - I could write and perform some SATCM raps (Yes...I rap) for our YouTube channel. Might be kind of fun. {bro fist} Who knows if this will promote our wiki or put a major BIOHAZARD sign on it. For the most part, I'm not either. I only like Eminem. I just think his lyrics are incredible So does he SET: Ow! Why'd you hit me in the eye!? - Set gets awkwardly close - - turns into a unicorn, runs away, and hides under a toadstool in princessville - - Set lifts into air and a poof of white light appears. He is now wearing a black speedo - Tomorrow, the wiki is going to go through some changes for the better. Say good bye to a lot of the old messy stuff and get ready for a better new wiki. We're going to have the best content around for SATCM, and we're going to eliminate typos and incorrect information. (as if starting a rebellion) ARE YOU WITH ME!? I,,I, Rock on bro. Well I gotta get some sleep. I'm gonna keel over if I don't...afsghrfgdsufhvgsidhgushfuosdhgihs - pats you on the back and gives you a big toothy grin - I'm up! I was able to delete some duplicate pages and redirects to clear up the search box drop down Damn! I can't believe how many pages I've come across that have just a paragraph with no form or categories! I'll consider it. Or at least expand them I'll take a look. I'm working down a list of the All Pages. I'll catch up to them eventually, and take it from there. If you wanna help me out, you can upload some images...just be sure they get descriptions and categories ;) Sure thing bro. Anyways, you want the image job? Amulets How much do you know about Amulets? This page seems to have incorrect info to me... - salutes - I'm on the job! Oh. Sorry - makes 'Oh Crap' face - -poke- you there? Alright. -wraps mouth shut tight with linen - I shut up now. Good luck on yer essay though. - leaves - Obstacle Course Should we count the Obstacle Course page as a location or mini game? Ok, and I want to keep them separate since they are individual places. Anyways, the Running Challenge page looks like crap because it is crap because I forget a lot of the information on that one...if you could help, you'd be awesome GREAT NEWS!!!! I JUST FOUND SOME MORE SATCM SOUNDTRACK!!! WHOOOOOO! I'm going to post it to YouTube tomorrow. The only track I couldn't find was the one for 'Electric Mummy'. :O I have all the stuff uploaded now...I just need to add it to the wiki atm I joined the Tutankhammunity proboards today. My user name is OverlordSet Alright. Need anything to do on the wiki? I've got plenty tasks to dish out. First off, I need you to check out the Items pages...some of the info needs to be expanded/corrected. At this point, I don't want to merge any pages, so just some info correction is needed. I'm going to try and take some "screenshots" of the game later with my camera. Do you know if SATCM is available on PC? Don't want the job? Ok..how about uploading images? Only thing on that is they should have linked descriptions/categories...plus some easy to recognize names. Ohhhhh.. Sorry. I left two messages but only remembered the one question. -feels shamed- Check out the new layout for the 'Inhabitants and Items' section of locations: New Look Example and Old Look Example - bows - Thanks. I think this wiki is starting to look pretty sharp. If you'd like to be the biggest help you could possibly be right now, could you work on the Items page? You'd be a big help. The format is pretty self explanatory once you get in there. But it may require a temporary switch to the 'MonoBook' appearance. LOL. Anyways, I've been able to get a ton of pictures uploaded. I found a bunch, but I'm also going on YouTube to find Walkthrough videos, which have supplied a few pics. Opinion Should we capitalize monster names? Same thing for items...should we capitalize them? Good point. The wiki is coming along nicely. Here's a project for you if you want to help the wiki out... Alrighty. I'm taking the All Pages list alphabetically. I'll come by and format things if you just want to get the info in order ;) Sphinx and Set the Mummy work together again! I'm forgetting - which farmer was in the cursed palace? the short one or the tall one? Congratulations on the *hehe* award... Thanks. The lil' bro And congrats on the new award... Honestly, I have no clue how I'd respond to that either. Congrats again...I guess. Wow....take a look at the difference of the Great Wall of Heliopolis...damn it looks good now...can you check its gender? I think I want to marry it. Darn. No thanks....I'll be generous and let you have it. Opinion: On the monster pages, should the locations appear as this or as a box (Example)? I can do the templates if that is the route you think is best. Which do you think would look better? Ahhhh! Montu's Monster Shop's location template is going insane...I have no idea how to fix it...I know you aren't up on template work, but this is insane. there is nothing wrong with it Hmmm...has always worked fine for me I actually just got it to work! :D Anyways, my complete wiki sweep a to z is almost over...my next article is nefertiti. do you want to look over the pages a to before nefertiti? that would be great. check for incorrect info and incorrect capitalizations on stuff in the game...if that makes any sort of sense... Alrighty! See you around editing! :D Later, manpussy I should probably make an award for that...ignoring me, I mean. Just found the worst page on the wiki - Old Key. I'm about to edit it, but I'll hold off until you see it. I don't know....I'll delete it. We can always recreate it. I'll consider that. This here wiki done get might purdy now that it's been cleaned! GAHK! I'm on it! - is out of breath but fixes it - Woof! Woof! ---------------------- \^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/ Monster Question/Opinion Should the 'Appearance' section on monster pages be written in past or present tense? What do you think would sound better? Alright. I'll think about it...I think past tense would be better, but I just thought I'd run it by you since you are an admin as well...want to be less of the neurotic psychopath dictator that I am fair. Thumbs up to that. Had that for lunch...and it is one of my favorite foods. The Medal of Champions to you, sir. Since all of the other 'Appearance' sections of pages are all past tense, it would only make sense for the monster appearances to be the same. - silence - Any idea where the heck the Ethereal Canals are? Whoops..sorry I wasn't more specific. I mean where in Uurk. Ok. Maybe they are the lava flows in Uruk...I'll look into it more just to be sure. The one in Anubis's Tower? At the moment, I'm on Tutankhammunity forums if you want to come on with me. Alright :D Today, I'm removing all red links (or at least started on it...)...any content I should add while I'm at it? I'll try to enjoy it. If you can help anywhere, that would be great :D HEY! Hey PER ANKH! AWESOME NEWS! I found a folder on my computer of images we've been needing for this wiki (I forgot I had them saved) but they are pretty much all images we needed. We're gonna be awesome (again)! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Haha. I just like to make sure I inform those who "work" for me...just so you are on the same page. There! All done...unless I am lucky and find more. - bro fist - We rock. We rock more than the stones in the outskirts of the castle of uruk...that's saying something...considering they're rocks. Sorry. - sneaks away like nothing happened - Bwuahahaha look at this --> Our Leaderboard How the both of us are kicking the other editors' asses at everything we do. More evidence we rock. I know - but it is still awesome to see us as the two awesomest users! BWUAHAHAUHAA Yes...I act like an idiot - but I'm an awesome idiot Ohhhhh! I thought you mean like a glitch at the way bottom of the page...anyway, no clue o,O Fixed! I'm raiding gamestop of images. We should have at least 100 new images before this is over. -takes it - At last, the wiki looks like a 'legit' wiki... Pretty soon I'm going to start a club on here for SatCM fans. You are welcome to be vice president. Alright. Could you put a good word in for me on Tutankhammunity? LOL thanks Happy We've-Reached-300-Articles Day!!!! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:07, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for being apart of it :D That was a lot of work. I'll make us some awards Temporarily Leaving Hi Per Ankh, I will be done editing for a little while...I am moving onto my next website clean-up. However, I'll still take messages. My editing will slow down a lot here while I get other websites done. I'll probably give the site fifteen minutes of maintenance though if I get the chance. The biggest help you can do is populate the red links, expand stubs, etc....the usual. Anyways, I'm off to see the wizard...the wonderful wizard of oz work on other websites. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 00:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Cya 'round, society matron. I'm stopping by to contribute for a couple of days. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Tag you're it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol...these are the results of intense boredom. Nope. Have a link? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Kk, Alejandro --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 00:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You heard me... ALEJANDRO = A = L E J A = N = D R O Alright...and to think I made this lovely signature for you... [[User:Per Ankh|'Queen']][[User talk:Per Ankh|''' Alejandro']] {luckily, was in fire form and comes out ok} I must be your #1 favorite person in the world right now, right buddy ol' pal? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 01:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alejandro...A little while ago, you said there was a template I created that looked like it was from another wiki...which one was that? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 02:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) 1. Lol ok. I'm just messin' with you man. 2. Ok. We were talking about the staff position templates at the time if that is of any help. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 06:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks anyway. PS. Want a cool colored signature? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 21:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright! I just had some spare time, and I think colored sigs make admins look supah-awesome. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 04:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I am about finished with the sig code btw. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 04:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Here's the code to your siggy-sig - [[User:Per Ankh|'Per']][[User talk:Per Ankh|' Ankh']] [http://sphinxandthecursedmummy.wikia.com|', Sphinx Wiki Admin'] --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 04:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Want me to change anything? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|(HECK YEAH)] 16:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, man. At this point, I don't care what you do with it :T --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 16:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Do you want me to keep or remove the color? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 17:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Here's your new sig - [[User:Per Ankh|'''Per Ankh]][[User talk:Per Ankh|''' ED']] --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|(HECK YEAH)] 17:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. ;) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 18:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks (it's your birthday?) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 18:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Then ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PER ANKH {giant bro squeeze} --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 18:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The Real Slim Burble Hey Per Ankh..I mentioned a while ago I would embarrass myself on the YouTube channel for the wiki write Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy raps for our YouTube channel. Have you heard the song 'The Real Slim Shady'? Well, I'm writing a parody as 'The Real Slim Burble'. If you've heard the song, I can give you the lyrics so you can see what I've got so far --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 23:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Well, the video of the original is on YouTube...here's the rap so far May I have your attention, please? May I have your attention, please? Will the real Slim Burble please blow up? I repeat, will the real Slim Burble please blow up? We're gonna have a problem here. Y’all act like you’ve never seen a monster before Jaws all on the floor, like Sphinx, like the Mummy just burst in the door Started clearing the room of monsters worse than before They were unsure of what was in store (Ahh) It’s the return of the, oh wait, no way, you’re kidding He didn’t just capture what I think he did, did he? And Tutankhamen said, nothing you idiots, Tut’s dead, he’s locked in the Castle (Haha) Nefertiti loves Imhotep Chicka-chicka-chicka Slim Burble, I’m sick of him Look at him, walkin’ around, blowin’ everything up Captured by you know who, yeah, but he’s so useful Yeah, I probably coughed a couple of eggs up in my throat loose But no worse than what Set forced Anubis to do Sometimes, I wanna run free and get let loose, but can’t Cuz’ Sphinx has something to do and I have use Sphinx fell off a cliff, Sphinx fell off a cliff And if he’s lucky, maybe he’ll just live And that’s the message we deliver to Anubis And expect him not to know how many lives Sphinx lives Of course they’re gonna know the obstacle course By the time they hit Heliopolis, they got the Amulet, don’t they This game ain’t nothing fan-able, well, some of us read the manuals And read walkthroughs and download all the downloadbles But if we can read the manuals and the addictions handleable Then there’s no reason that a hand and another hand can’t be on the controls But if you feel like I feel, I got the hand remote Players wave your hand controls, sing the chorus and it goes I’m Slim Burble, yes I’m the real Burble All you other Slim Burbles are just imitating So won’t the real Burble please blow up Please blow up, please blow up 'Cause I'm Slim Burble, yes I'm the real Burble All you other Slim Burble s are just imitating So won't the real Burble please stand up Please stand up, please stand up The Mummy don’t gotta kill to be playable Well Sphinx does, so play him, and play Tut, too You think I care about Aunt Seti? Half of you players can’t even stomach her, let alone stand her But Slim, what if you’re captured, wouldn’t it be weird Why, so you guys can just put me here so I can Blow up and get Sphinx outta here? That Obelisk better be right there So I can get out of here in a fiery burst And hear it crack over the edge, top first Little twitch of the Mummy with electricity “Yeah he’s cute, but I think he’s married to Nefertiti, hehe” I should send her the link to the Sphinx wiki And show the whole world how users spammed the whole thing (Ahh) I’m sick of all you capture beetles and scarabs, all you do is annoy me So I have been sent here to destroy you And there’s a million monsters just like me Who blow up like me, who get captured like me Who are green like me, walk, stalk, and act like me And just might be the next best thing, but not quite me 'Cause I'm Slim Burble, yes I'm the real Burble All you other Slim Burble s are just imitating So won't the real Burble please stand up Please stand up, please stand up 'Cause I'm Slim Burble, yes I'm the real Burble All you other Slim Burble s are just imitating So won't the real Burble please stand up Please stand up, please stand up I’m like Imhotep to listen to, ‘cause I’m only giving you Things you hide inside the Treasure Room The only difference is I got egg balls and lay it in front of y’all And I don’t gotta be false or sugar-coat it all I just go next to Sphinx and spit it And whether you like to admit it, (Rip) I just did it Better than 90% of you monsters out can ''Apologies for any typos...it ain't finished yet'' Thanks. It's supposed to get a laugh out of SATCM fans The recording begins...now --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 23:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Will do. I feel like a lunatic right now Yes! Yes I know! * sobs hysterically...then dies of massive herd of splinters * {brofist} Dats right you rule! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 15:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Long undead Tutankhamen! Thanks for dealing with that anon. Oh, anytime you need me, pop me a note and I'll be on to help :) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 20:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah...I still want to have it available though...it makes us look like we are good people. Anyways, it gives the people a chance to defend themselves. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 21:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 21:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) - extends hand to shake on it - --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 21:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Your fish is my command. Grand Canal Yo bro, Started up the Grand Canal page today...but it needs some work. If you need something to do, work on it would be appreciated. Thanks, --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 23:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Another Sphinx parody song...Eminem - Without Me The thing is...should the rapper be Sphinx, The Mummy, or Set? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 19:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Awesome idea! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 22:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How do you make an Ask blog on Tumblr? Been wonderin' mahself... Song - Finished '''Let me know if there is anything I should changed...btw I referred to the gauntlet man as Sobek...I hope that doensn't confuse anyone though... Imhotep: Imhotep - real name, no gimmicks. Set: Two Luxor maids go ‘round the outside ‘Round the outside, ‘round the outside Two Luxor maids go ‘round the outside ‘Round the outside, ‘round the outside Guess who's back, back, back? Back again, gain, gain Set is back, back, back Tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, la, la, la Sphinx’s captured a monster, ‘cause nobody wants to See Akhenaten no more they want Set, I’m chopped liver Will if you want Set, this is what I’ll give ya A couple bad deeds mixed with some hard liquor The Eye of Ra that’ll jump start my heart quicker Then a shock when I got shocked by the Mummy In the castle when I’m not cooperaeting While I’m launching lasers at Horus cuz he’s in my terrain So Nefertiti won’t let me be Or let me be me so let me see Tried to shut the castle down with electricity But it feels so empty without me So the Mummy does splits, Sphinx’s armpits Forget that, Nefertiti’s hips, and I’m on her lips And get ready, ‘cause this stuff’s about to get heavy I just settled with Anubis, “Screw you Nubie!” Now this looks a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me Little demi-gods, the Prince feelin’ rebellious Embarrased, that he still listens to Menes He starts feeling like a prisoner, helpless Till Sphinx comes along on a mission and yells “switch” A visionary, vision is scary Could start a revolution, pollutin’ and pharaphrasin’ The devil, so let me just revel and bask In the fact that I got everymonster watchin’ my back And it’s a disaster such a castrophe For you to see so much of my massive back country Well I’m back – na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na Fix your amulet, tune it in and then I’m gonna enter in it Up under your skin like a splinter The center of attention, back as the winner I’m interesting, the best thing since capturing Infesting the canals and nesting “Testing, attention please” Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Burn some incense, my nonsense is free A nuiscance, who sent, you sent for me? Now this looks a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me A Knives Cat, a Crab Hands, I’ll go tit for tat wit’ Anybody who’s talking this’s it, that’s it Mr. Sobek, just let me work my magic Worse than they way you wreac corridor havoc And Khensu, you can get stomped by Khonsu You purple Urukite prisoner snag, go home You don’t know me, you’re too old, let go It’s over, nobody listens to Set, no Now let’s go, just give me the signal I’ll be there with a whole list full of new insults I’ve been dope, suspenseful with a castle Ever since the Prince turned himself into a momento But sometimes this stuff just seems Everbody only wants to discuss me So this must mean I’m disgusting But it’s just me I’m just obscene Though I’m not the first king of controversy I am the worst thing since Anubis impressed me To do bad deeds so selfishly And use it to get myself wealthy There’s a concept that works 20 million other bad villains emerge But no matter how many fish in the sea It’d be so empty without me Now this looks a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me Na na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na na, na na na na Na na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na na, na na na na Sphinx Yay! I'd hate to piss off Set... Ripped out beneath our very feet! Indeed. But maybe it is better this way...like it was meant to be :-/ (Tear flees to undead eye) (Has extremely proud face on) Very wise, my good sir. Sphinx Fandom is like a religion. If that's so, then we need to go on a mission...and get ourselves some damn converts. Hmm...we could stand around at GameStop all day and pull aside gamers and telling them about Sphinx... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Feeling']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)] 15:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I know. But it's always in the $10 or less bin. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Feeling]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'' devious?]] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'(HECK YEAH)'''] 15:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) See? I'm not as dumb as I appear... By the way, SatCM Wiki is probably going to get a new home page by the way.